Orp
Orp is a giant Cyclops encountered by the party while the monster is attempting to recover his "shiney" from Tylander Sullivan who stole it from him. Encounters Episode 13 - Vorel awakes very early in the morning while the rest of the party is asleep, and senses huge vibrations in the earth. As he looks out the window of their room on the top floor of Laddlebing's Hotel, a giant eye looks into the window directly at him and an enormously loud voice can be heard calling "Where's my shiney!" Episode 14 - after waking Vorel with his enormous shout of "Where's my shiney!", The creature grasps Vorel and pulls him through the wall of Laddlebing's Hotel. Nash and Vorel enter into a conversation with the monster attempting to understand what his "shiney" is, and explain that they haven't taken it. As the encounter progresses, Sheriff Randy Clementine appears and threatens the monster, and the party comes to realize that "Robert", the man from the previous evening, matches the description of Tylander who the monster claims has stolen his "shiney". Randy Clementine retrieves "Robert" from the town jail, and the monster recognizes him as Tylander. The encounter escalates, with Randy Clementine shooting the monster, who then crushes him underneath his hand, before running off in the direction of the escaping Tylander. Episode 15 - Tylander Sullivan manages to evade the party, escaping the laboratory beneath his house in Slavetown. He then heads directly to Orp, who can be seen far off in the distance, and convinces the cyclops that the party were the ones who stole his "shiney". Stanley, with help from Nash and the others, begins to convince Orp that Tylander is the one who has been lying to him. But during the argument, Tylander attacks the creature by blasting it in the ear with a large shock, knocking the monster unconscious. Nash, attempting to recover the "shiney" that has been returned to Orp, goes on a spelunking expedition in the creatures groinal area, and is successful in recovering the "shiney." Meanwhile, the Hope and Vorel successfully capture Tylander and then beat him to death. The Sir Chickenfinger and Lady Saltbubble of the Koromu Kishi arrive and claim that the cyclops represents a grave danger to Slavetown, and must be destroyed. The party convince the Koromu Kishi that the creature doesn't pose a threat, and they will take responsibility for ensuring that he does not endanger the town. Episode 16 - Nash and Vorel lead Orp out into the desert wasteland, ostensibly to show him how to hunt for food. After travelling for a few hours, they convince Orp that there is a "buffet of mans" to be found in the Esophageal Pass, further into the mountains north of Slavetown. They also convince Orp that he can update Nash and Vorel as to his progress by speaking to him through a "magical dagger", which Nash provides to him. With little ceremony, Orp heads off to find and eat "mans."Category:Non-Player Characters